


Baking

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, If y'all call this pent/jin I'm killing you myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Khonjin and Pent bake some brownies. Well. Pent bakes some brownies, at least.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have any questions or concerns or you wanna send a request feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!  
> She/Her pronouns used for Pent.

Pent laughs, almost doubling over, "what did you DO?!" she asks inbetween giggles. Khonjin looks at his hands and shrugs.

  
"I was just messing with the flour and everything got really intense." He said, and then laughed at himself. "Welp, mark of a baker now."

  
"You're really gonna continue "helping" like that?" She pointed the spoon dripping mix at Khonjin, who nodded proudly.

  
"Of course!" She rolled her eyes.

  
"Nerd."

  
"Double nerd."

  
"Triple nerd."

  
"Infinity nerd."

  
"You bitch."

  
"You started it."

  
Pent, with that, gave Khonjin a shove. He toppled over easily, being a full 2 feet shorter than Pent.

  
But Khonjin was Khonjin, and he quickly hopped back up. "Hey!"

  
"I dunno what's got you all upset, I didn't did anything." Khonjin rolled his eyes.

  
"Liar."

  
"Better liar than you are." She hummed and continue to mix the batter. Khonjin rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

  
He didn't really end up actually helping, but he rambled and helped pass the time with questions and stories and dumb games of "I Spy" or some variant of it at least.

  
He also really had a knack on time. Pretty good at remembering exactly what time it was, and Pent attributed that to Khonjin's whole being god thing.

  
"I spy.. Some brownies about to be done!" Khonjin hopped down and stood by the oven just as the timer dinged. Pent raised a brow and shook her head, he was too good at that. She stood up, grabbing an oven mitt and making Khonjin stay away from the oven as she pulled out the brownie pan. She set it on the counter, taking off the mitt and letting it cool as she sliced them into pieces already. "Alright, just let them cool and th-"

"HhHHHAAGH- HOT HOT HOT!!!" Khonjin hopped from foot to foot as Pent turned towards him. And she couldn't help it, she laughed and laughed like a big sister does when her silly little brother does something like this.

  
She doubled over laughing, pointing as Khonjin fanned where his mouth would be.


End file.
